The Phantom of Hogwarts
by moonlitxmemories
Summary: Lily Evans was just a normal girl. When the Phantom of Hogwarts starts to tutor her in music, many unexpected events occur. She is reunited with her childhood friend, James Potter. Then, the mysterious deaths come. Based on the Phantom of the Opera.


The Phantom of Hogwarts

By moonlitxmemories

Disclaimer: I own neither the Phantom of the Opera or Harry Potter.

Summery: Lily Evans was just a normal everyday girl. When the Phantom of Hogwarts starts to tutor her in music, many unexpected events occur. She is reunited with her childhood friend, James Potter. Then, the mysterious deaths come. Based on the Phantom of the Opera.

I hope you like!

Chapter 1: Meeting James Again

Lily was nervous. Why shouldn't she be? She was taking Bellatrix Black, the brattiest seventh year alive's, place in the play _Hannibal_. Bellatrix was the main character too. Lily would have to sing a solo, all in the name of Emmeline Vance.

Flashback

"Miss Black! If you cannot cooperate with the other young people working with you, you will not be a part of this production!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"_Fine. I won't be. When this stupid play turns out like crap, don't come running and blame this whole stupid thing on me." Bellatrix said coolly._

_Professor McGonagall watched the young hotheaded witch turn on her heel and walk out of the Great Hall._

"_Is there anyone who can replace Miss Black?" the Professor asked worriedly._

"_Yeah," Emmeline piped up. "Lily! She's been getting tutored and is really good!"_

"_What's your tutor's name?" the teacher asked sharply._

"_I-I don't know. He never told me," Lily answered timidly._

"_Very well. Sing something for me, Miss Evans!" Professor McGonagall said, nodding at Lily._

"_Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye." Lily sang softly._

_Everyone in the Hall turned to watch Lily. Her voice was beautiful. It surprised them. They never expected Miss Evans, top in all of her classes and Queen of Anger, to sing, and as well as that!_

"_You've got the part, Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall said._

End Flashback

"Lily? It's time to go. Please don't be mad. As a dancer **(A/N: Lily was a dancer in the play before she got the main part.)** you were never seen! Someone needs to recognize your talents, and instead of looking to that butthead Black, they could turn to you when they needed to hear music." Emmaline said nervously as she entered the room.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see if I can live up to that," Lily said softly. "It's not your fault though. You were just trying to do me some good."

Lily walked from the 'dressing room' (the Room of Requirement had been used as a room for all the actors, actresses, dancers, etc. to get changed for the performance) and onto the stage.

_This musical better earn a whole hell of a lot of money,_ Lily thought to herself. _And that Quidditch field better be really good_.

She opened her mouth and once again, the most beautiful voice in the world came out.

As she finished, she flashed a shy smile and walked off of the stage (the teachers' table transfigured for the play).

She hurried back to her 'dressing room'. She heard the audience clap wildly and cheer.

Professor McGonagall ran into the room. "They want to see you," The teacher said.

Lily stared at her Head of House. _Her? Lily Evans? The girl they never paid attention to before?_ Lily thought in disbelief.

She followed the professor onto the stage once again and heard cheers. She looked into the audience.

She thought she saw her childhood best friend, James Potter looking at her. After she moved into Surrey, they had lost contact. She knew he went to Hogwarts, but their paths never crossed. _It can't be him. I'm just hallucinating. He probably doesn't even remember me._

Lily smiled again at the audience and curtsied. Then the curtains closed and she was ushered to meet the people who had come to see the play. Lily was introduced to Ministry workers, many talented actresses and actors, and of course, many rising musicians. All of those she met congratulated her.

Lily went back to her dressing room. She sat and stared blankly at all of the flowers that she had received. Then her mind drifted back to James again. _Was that really him?_

Just as she reached the climax of her daydreams, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she answered.

"Hi," a certain black-haired boy said to her.

"Hey James," Lily said shyly.

"Y-you did really good out there," James stuttered. _God, I don't keep in contact with her for a bloody eight years. When I finally speak to her again, I remember how pretty she is and get tongue-tied_. James cursed himself silently.

"The great James Potter, stuttering!" Lily said in disbelief, playing around solely because she knew it would annoy the shit out of him.

"Hey! That's not very nice! Anyway," he shot her a glare filled with mock-anger, "I was just going to congratulate you on your performance and invite you to Hogsmeade with me for a Butterbear to celebrate. But now that you're being so inconsiderate, I'll just go by myself." James said.

"Oh, well, maybe I don't want to go!" Lily stuck her tongue out at him. _God, I forgot how much fun it was to make fun of him…except it isn't really called making fun of him, is it?_

"Oh, yeah. If you don't come," James said, interrupting Lily's train of thought, "I'll tickle you until you do," James threatened, remembering her weakness.

"Well," Lily started, "It would be nice, but I can't go!"

"I'll meet you outside in ten minutes!" James called out, ignoring Lily's protest as he exited the room.

"But Jam-" Lily started. Then she realized it was useless. _He's coming…the angel._

Emmaline waltzed into the room, humming. She gave Lily a hug and whispered, "See? I told you that you would be brilliant!"

Emmaline released Lily. "So, who's your tutor?"

"I don't know." Lily answered wearily. "I've never seen his face. He sings to me in sleep and teaches me in my dreams."

Emmaline raised her eyebrows.

"Look, I know it's stupid, but it's true, and he's coming." Lily's face was pale, not shining with pride, as it should have been.

"Whatever you say…" Emmaline answered.

Review, Review, Review!

Love,

moonlitxmemories


End file.
